A Conflict Of Interest
by JustLikeSmoke
Summary: Ryan doesnt know where he fits in
1. Chapter 1

It was an odd turn of events that had led Ryan Mitchell here dripping wet and holding the human weapon. He was looking down at a photograph of himself as a child, alongside his Human family, Dana and the Captain who he would not call father. even in his own thoughts.

These humans, his family had devised weapons that had been doing a lot of damage to his people's recolonization efforts. Granted they were living on the area the Queen wanted to live on but hadn't anyone ever heard of diplomacy. It didn't always have to lead to Zords vs kaiju.

His mission was to steal the latest weapon. The titanium morpher. He didn't know exactly what Vypra and Diabolico wanted it for, but he had a feeling in his gut that he would find out. And soon.

Stuffing the weapon in his pack he turned to leave. Blue prints of the base said the best way to get in or out was through a pool of water in the research department, so that's where he was going.

He put an effort of will into being unseen. Invisible would be better with the cameras embedded in the wall, but the salt water was to close for him to manage it. Unseen would have to do. He also had a few throwing daggers if anyone caught on to his presence.

Ryan hated water. It dulled his sixth sense the one that warned him of future danger. It didn't hurt him though, like it would have Loki or Vypra.

He passed by a couple of research scientists who's eyes barely looked him over. Then he saw him the Captain. He was walking quickly, no doubt off to destroy more demons. Ryan bit back a growl. It would be so easy to blow his head off. But no, he had to get the human weapon back to his father. Quickly before the salt water short circuited his magic.

He left the humans to their underwater tunnels and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

He was wondering whether the humans had noticed his handiwork, while imagining their reactions while he sat in the weapons room of the mountain fortress of the demons polishing his swords and axes. He imagined them blaming each other and that notion of betrayal tearing them apart from the inside. He imagined them celebrating, confident that there plan to trick him had been successful. He kept imagining until his weapons and his fathers were polished and was about to move on to Loki's when Diabolico came in.

"You didn't tell me you were back" He said.

"You were talking to the Queen" Ryan said continuing to polish "I didn't want to interrupt."

Diabolico nodded, then a moment later asked "Did the water hurt you? we can think of another way to get the weapon."

Ryan said he was fine a little confused with the line of questioning, then he caught on his Father thought he had failed. "Im not in here because I'm upset that I failed" he said a little stiffly. "I just needed something familiar to do." Being underwater especially the salt water of the oceans dulled his senses. He couldn't see energy and soundwaves if he spent too much time in the shower let alone in the ocean itself.

"You got it." Diabolico exclaimed.

"Im moved by your faith in me" Ryan replied taking the morpher out of his bag and passing it over to Diabolico.

He looked abashed for a split second before his expression changed. "Ryan you have done us a great service. Now put that sword away and come to Supper." He patted Ryan on the back and started up the stone staircase.

"When do we destroy it?"

"Why would we destroy it when we can use it"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryan the Queen has a mission for you" Diabolico told him the next morning. He then explained the idea of beating the rangers with their own power, and how the queen liked his chances more than a Half demon because he had actually been raised demon instead of human. Ryan figured she just wanted to see him destroyed like one of the Monstrous Doll Constructs Jynxer made to fight the Rangers.

"let me think about it" he said to Diabolico.

"Don't think on it too long. It's not a good idea to make the Queen wait. Especially you my son" That was definatly true. The Queen hated Ryan, a human being who was belived by members of her kingdom to be the reincarnation of her father King Alkazar. They thought this because Ryan had the king's magic. If this theory was ever proven Ryan could take the throne back when he came of age. And Bansherra was not about to give in to a mere human.

Ryan touched the weapon he had stolen a few nights before. The sensation was warm and slimy. He could feel it probing him. Tasting him to see if he had that something extra that it needed. It wasn't comfortable but it wasn't painful either. After a minute he could feel it muffling his senses. Not his eyes or hearing his other senses. The magical ones.

There were no lights in the air. Normally the world was filled with light and shadow from the interplays of wild magic over the planet. Ryan new most people couldn't see it. Hell his best friend Eris didn't see it. But it was real and now because of this thing it was gone.

He threw the morpher to the other side of it room. At first he thought it had eaten by the weapon bit magic slowly returned to his sight.


End file.
